


Hey, have you seen the—? Oh.

by isthatbloodonhisshirt (wasterella)



Series: Spreading Positivity 2020 [46]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale Sucks at Hiding Things, Derek Hale is a Failwolf, Derek Hale is a Nice Thing, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Stiles Stilinski Deserves Nice Things, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski is a Nice Thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasterella/pseuds/isthatbloodonhisshirt
Summary: He wanted to have one last, truly happy moment before he did something that would terrify him. Of course, he was optimistic that things would work out and that Monday would truly bethehappiest day of his life to date, but just in case it wasn’t... On theslightestchance that it wasn’t the happiest day of his entire life, and instead up there with one of the worst, he wanted to have this last weekend.This last moment of pure joy with his pack and friends. His new family. The people he would give anything for.And Stiles, of course. Always Stiles.Whom he loved more than anyone. More than he’d ever loved Paige. More than he’d ever thought he’d loved Kate. Stiles was his everything, and he was both looking forward to and dreading letting him know that.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Spreading Positivity 2020 [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667605
Comments: 29
Kudos: 964





	Hey, have you seen the—? Oh.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imlikeamockkingjay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imlikeamockkingjay/gifts).



“We’re gonna be late,” Derek informed Stiles, watching him wander around the loft while he collected various items he thought they would need. 

“We’re not gonna be late,” he countered, staring at their bookshelf for a few moments before grabbing a book at random and shoving it into his bag. “We’re going camping, Derek. It’s not like there’s a check-in time.” 

“The rest of the pack will be there long before we show up,” Derek argued, watching Stiles wander to another part of the loft and inspect the board games they had. 

Stiles was right, of course. He often was. And given they were going to be camping in the middle of the Preserve, which was owned by the Hale family anyway, it wasn’t like they had to worry about deadlines and when they needed to arrive and leave. But he didn’t want to miss out on time with the pack. 

He wanted to have one last, truly happy moment before he did something that would terrify him. Of course, he was optimistic that things would work out and that Monday would truly be _the_ happiest day of his life to date, but just in case it wasn’t... On the _slightest_ chance that it wasn’t the happiest day of his entire life, and instead up there with one of the worst, he wanted to have this last weekend. 

This last moment of pure joy with his pack and friends. His new family. The people he would give anything for. 

And Stiles, of course. Always Stiles. 

Whom he loved more than anyone. More than he’d ever loved Paige. More than he’d ever thought he’d loved Kate. Stiles was his everything, and he was both looking forward to and dreading letting him know that.

On Monday, he’d find out if life was fair or not. He already knew life wasn’t fair, but on the off-chance that there was _more_ fairness than he’d thought, he’d find out on Monday. 

He was still standing there, watching Stiles, when he realized he’d forgotten to pack the extra sleeping bag. He didn’t need it personally, he was perfectly fine without it, but Stiles always complained the ground was hard and lumpy so they usually used it to help cushion the ground a little bit. 

Derek didn’t understand how sleeping in a clearing full of grass and soft earth was hard and lumpy to Stiles, but he stopped questioning his boyfriend’s antics long ago. 

Since Stiles was still digging around in the board games, Derek glanced towards his desk to make sure there was nothing there that he might go after, and then turned to head back upstairs. He dug around in the closet for a while trying to find the extra sleeping bag, positive he’d put it away there after their last camping trip. When his search didn’t yield any results, he headed back downstairs to look through the hall closet, pulling a few items out and digging around.

Not there either. Where had it gone? Had they maybe left it in the Camaro since their last trip? It was possible, though they usually didn’t do things like that because it made them search for things forever. Case and point. 

Moving back into the living room with a frown, Derek said, “Hey, have you seen the—?” He froze, heart jamming into his throat at the sight of Stiles standing frozen in front of his desk, his favourite book open to reveal pages missing and a small black box inside the well created. “Oh.” 

Derek’s heart started beating double time in his chest. Shit, _shit_! This wasn’t how it was supposed to happen. He’d been planning on doing this _Monday_! 

Why was Stiles even going _through_ his desk right now?! Fuck! 

The whole purpose of having cut out the inside of _his_ favourite book was because every time he tried to convince Stiles to read it, he only got one page in before insisting it was boring and putting it away. Derek had figured that using _his_ favourite book, and putting it into _his_ desk drawer would mean Stiles wouldn’t find it. Even if he did, the fact that he found it boring meant he shouldn’t even have bothered to open it. That was the whole point!

He’d expected Stiles to just glance at the book, and then immediately disregard it since he didn’t like it. It was supposed to have _worked_!

So why the fuck was he standing there with it open staring down at the little black box?! Fuck! 

They were both frozen in place. Derek couldn’t take his eyes off Stiles, who was still staring down at the box like his brain was having trouble comprehending what it was seeing. After much too long, slowly, very slowly, he reached into the book to pull out the little box, setting the book down. He hesitated, then opened it, and Derek felt his stomach drop and his heart stop.

Stiles was just... _staring_. He was staring down at the ring like he’d never seen one before, and Derek didn’t understand the expression on his face. 

He wanted to speak, to figure out what his answer was, to ask Stiles to just _say something_ even if it wasn’t what he wanted to hear because the silence and waiting was _agony_. 

Slowly, ever so slowly, Stiles finally turned to look at Derek. He felt like his heart was trying to beat itself right out of his chest. 

“You weren’t supposed to find that,” he said lamely, because he didn’t know what _else_ to say. 

Stiles just kept staring at him, holding the open box in one hand, and Derek was positive that his weekend _and_ his entire life was now _ruined_. 

“Say something,” he insisted, trying not to sound as desperate as he felt. 

For a few more seconds, Stiles stood there staring at him, and then he turned and headed towards their small collection of movies. Derek was just confused enough to frown, wondering what he was doing. 

Stiles was still holding the open box in one hand, but he pulled the collector’s edition of the original _Star Wars_ trilogy off the shelf. It was in a large box-set, which Stiles placed on the floor and struggled to open one-handed, like he didn’t want to let go of the ring he held in the other. 

Eventually getting the lid off, he pulled out all three movies inside, then dumped it upside down. A small envelope that Derek usually associated with passport pictures fell out. Stiles picked it up, then headed over to Derek, holding it out to him. 

Frowning, still _just_ confused enough to not be heartbroken yet, Derek took it, folded open the top, and tipped out the contents. 

He’d expected photos. 

Instead he got a ring. 

His eyes snapped back up to look at Stiles. 

“You clearly suck at hiding important things, maybe take a lesson or two,” Stiles informed him. 

Derek stared back down at the ring. Stiles had... bought a ring. He’d bought a ring to propose to him. 

He’d bought a ring to _propose_ to him! 

And Derek had bought one to propose _back_. 

Which meant—

“Guess we can celebrate this with the pack this weekend. I was gonna wait for Monday, but I’m not mad about having this happen early.” 

“I was gonna wait for Monday, too,” Derek admitted, kind of in shock, staring down at the ring. 

Wait, was life _actually_ somewhat fair? Was life actually willing to be kind to him for _once_?! 

Feelings fingers gently brush his cheek, Derek glanced up and found Stiles _right there_. He was smiling, and he leaned forward to kiss him lingeringly, still holding the box with his own ring in his other hand. 

Derek clenched his own into a tight fist around his ring, not wanting to lose it, and buried his other hand in Stiles’ hair, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. 

A part of his brain was telling him they were _definitely_ going to be late now, but he could not even begin to care. 

He was actually thrilled to be late, because if they’d arrived on time, he would’ve been arriving with his boyfriend.

Now he got to arrive with his _fiancé_. 

It was going to be _hilarious_ trying to explain to the pack who had actually proposed, because for the life of him, Derek honestly had no _fucking_ idea.

And he didn’t mind one bit. 

**END.**

**Author's Note:**

> Teen Wolf (c) Jeff Davis  
> Star Wars (c) George Lucas 
> 
> LOL I love that my original idea for this was Stiles fixing the Jeep and Derek handing him tools before he even finishes asking for them, and then I was like "What do I know about cars? Nothing. Screw it, they can propose to each other." lol 
> 
> Come chill with me on [Tumblr](https://isthatbloodonhisshirt.tumblr.com/).


End file.
